


Fit Together

by fondofit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: For Rarepair Week Day: SpooningCor needs a break from such a long day.





	Fit Together

**Author's Note:**

> More love for these two cause I don't want to stop.

It's been a long day between the new recruits and the council meetings over the state of the Lucian Empire that there really hasn’t been enough time to sit and rest. Cor had one last document to drop off at Clarus’s desk; a simple summary on the state of the current Crownsguard. A boring document that Clarus already new the contents of, but a necessary one he had to drop off for propriety’s sake.

Cor knocks on the door of Clarus’s office expecting a growling “Come in” in return. There was no answer, so he knocks again just a little harder. Still no answer. Cor sighs as he opens the heavy wooden door. He looks about the room, scoffing when he sees Clarus asleep sprawled out on the couch.

It's not like the Shield didn't have a rough day either. With watching over Regis, taking care of his two young children, running around the Citadel to make sure the Crownsguard wasn't falling over themselves… the man has a lot on his plate daily. Cor places the paperwork on his desk and turns to leave when he hears a grumble come from the couch.

“Ah, it's just you.”

Cor would have been offended if he didn't feel as exhausted as Clarus seemed to be. 

“Well, hello to you, too.”

Clarus shifts onto his side, facing Cor, staring at him with a sleepy gaze from across the room. 

“What is it?” Cor asks. He turns to face Clarus, his arms crossing over his chest. 

Clarus lazily lifts his hand and waves Cor over. “Get over here.”

Cor scoffs, but complies taking the few steps to stand over Clarus. The Shield looks up at him with a yawn and reaches out for Cor’s pant leg. He tugs at it, pulling Cor closer to the couch. Cor stares down at him with a frown on his face. There was no way someone of Clarus’s size _and_ him could both fit on one end of the custom made couch. No matter how big it was.

“You’re joking.”

“Won’t know until you try. I’m always up for a good snuggle. You’d fit especially well.”

Cor groans as if that last line physically hurt him. Instead of turning around and walking out of the office like he should have done, he shoos Clarus’s hand away from his pants and leans down to lie next to his friend on the couch. Clarus greets him with open arms, curling them around Cor’s waist as he got situated. There was not nearly enough room for the both of them to fit on here comfortably, but Clarus kept Cor from falling off by pulling his back to his chest and twining their legs together.

“There,” Clarus says with a sleepy grin. 

As Cor closes his eyes as he feels the scratch of Clarus’s five o’clock shadow brush across his skin. He lets out a sigh, allowing Clarus to be the one to snuggle close and bury his face in his hair. Cor hums as he feels Clarus kiss the space behind his ear, the light scratch of his stubble tickling his skin. He leans back into the warmth of Clarus allowing his arms to tighten around his middle. Cor closes his eyes, feeling all of whatever energy is left in him flow from his body. He tips his head, letting Clarus rest his chin in the crook of his neck before allowing himself to drift off to sleep, feeling more at ease than he had felt all week.


End file.
